


Sirius Black; Soulmates AU

by rhaenyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, also you can request some harry potter stuff, kind of bad but pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Sirius Black + Soulmates AU





	Sirius Black; Soulmates AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so bad, I’m not happy at all, but this writer’s block is killing me, plus I barely have time to write. Anyway, I hope you like this. Feedback is always appreciated.

You sat on the stands of the quidditch field, biting your nails and screaming some profanities from time to time. Surrounded by friends, and wearing a yellow and black scarf around your neck, you were cheering on your house team, Hufflepuff. You were playing against Gryffindor. You knew it would be hard, they had one of the best teams of lately, but you were still hopeful.

“We are going to lose.”

You pursed your lips at your friend’s words. “Be a little more positive, Jane. We can do it!”

She looked at you doubtfully, and although you tried to remain positive, you were having the same thoughts as her. You couldn’t be blamed. Hufflepuff was playing pretty bad, and Gryffindor had arguably one of their best teams in Hogwarts’s recent history. You saw one of the Hufflepuff Chasers quickly ride his broomstick next to the bleachers from which the Hufflepuff students were loudly cheering. You were too caught up on cheering, that you didn’t see the Bludger being hit by one of Gryffindor Beaters. The last thing you heard was the crowd around you gasping and Jane screaming, before everything went black.

***

The first thing you heard when you woke up was some blurred talking surrounding what you guessed was your bed in the hospital wing. You tried opening your eyes, but had to close them back quickly. The headache was too much.

“Oh! She’s awake!”

“Move away! Move away!” You heard some scrambling around, and even though you couldn’t see her, you could imagine Madam Pomfrey making her away through the students. “How are you feeling, Miss Y/L/N?”

You opened your eyes blinking at the light, but managed to keep them open. You saw the blurry figure of Madam Pomfrey leaning over you.

“I’m good, a little bit dizzy, though.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “That’s absolutely normal. You take this and you’ll feel better. You will be able to join your classes tomorrow, but don’t leave this bed until dinner. Is it clear?” You nodded at the stern woman. You grabbed the glass bottle, filled with some blue coloured liquid.You started drinking when someone you hadn’t noticed before spoke:

“I’m sorry, Y/L/N. My aim is usually more accurate.” You spitted the blue potion and started coughing when you heard those words. A blush crept to your cheeks when your friend Jane, who was sitting next to your bed, gasped. James Potter laughed next to Sirius. You, on the other hand, just felt like crawling into a hole and hiding there forever. It’s funny how ancient magic works. Every wizard and witch knows the words their soulmates will speak to them for the first time. We don’t remember when those words popped into our heads; they’ve just been there for as long as we can remember. You had dreamt about those words before, who would say them, when, where. You didn’t expect it to happen in a bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. And you didn’t expect Hogwarts’s playboy to say them. His eyes were wide, but a small smirk graced his face.

“You’ll sort this out later. Now, drink.” You hadn’t noticed Madam Pomfrey leaving the room to bring a new bottle, but this time you drank it while she shooed away everyone around you: from Jane, who looked at you wide-eyed, to Sirius, who looked smug. He sent you a wink before he left the room.

***

It was finally time for supper and you were allowed to leave the hospital wing. You really felt like you hadn’t been hit by a Bludger a few hours before. The moment you crossed the room, you saw a pale man with black hair sitting next the wall, eyes closed and softly snoring. You looked around, not knowing what to do. What would you talk about? There was an obvious elephant in the room, but you didn’t know how to address it. Taking a deep breath, you crouched next to him and shook him slightly. His eyes fluttered open, a seemingly confused look on his face that was replaced when he saw who had woken him.

“Hello, Y/N.”

You nodded. “Have you been waiting here for long?” Instead of answering, he released a long sigh, apparently relieved. You hadn’t noticed that you had yet to speak to him, so he still hadn’t heard your first words to him. You guessed, by his smile, that you had said the right ones.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” An awkward silence settled between the too. He stood up and pointed down the hall. “Do you want to have dinner with me? We could talk about… this situation.”

You nodded and followed him down the dimly lit hall. It would be an interesting night.


End file.
